


Stocks

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die feels a bit like dying right now, or maybe crawling into a hole and never coming out. This had seemed like exactly the sort of fantasy he wanted to act out, right up until this very moment when it was actually going to happen. It was one thing to think about being restrained and fucked, and something completely different to actually stand in front of all of his co-workers, naked, and terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocks

Die feels a bit like dying right now, or maybe crawling into a hole and never coming out. This had seemed like exactly the sort of fantasy he wanted to act out, right up until this very moment when it was actually going to happen. It was one thing to think about being restrained and fucked, and something completely different to actually stand in front of all of his co-workers, naked, and terrified.

“Y’know, when you had me build these, I figured they would be for Snowy.” Quarters was less than pleased to see who was going to be using the stocks. They were exactly like how Die had described when he had nervously brought up his idea to Snowman. The cuffs and neck hole were generously padded, though he wouldn’t be focusing too much on those, not when he was bent over and immobile and anyone could fuck him and he wouldn’t be able to do a thing-

“Maybe another time. But right now, this is Die’s request.” Die nervously shifts back and forth, wishing he had some pants or something to cover up his erection. He’s feeling rather jumpy and it takes all of his self control not to yelp when Snowman settles an hand on his shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze. “Ready?”

Before he can open his mouth, Itchy beats him to the punch. He’s with the others, lounging around on chairs in a semi-circle behind the stocks. Once Die’s locked in, he won’t be able to see any of them, or anything that’s not directly in front of his line of sight. “Of course he’s ready! Just look at how hard that motherfucker is.”

Die wants to crouch in on himself, but he can’t. He asked for this. He’s been thinking about it for ages now, ever since he realized that their arrangement meant he could ask for anything. This is not the time to get shy or to turn back. Anyway, he’d hate himself forever if he gave up now when he was so close.

“Ready,” He blurts out, hoping he actually looks ready. Snowman’s long fingers squeeze his shoulder again, and then lead him towards the stocks. Though Die’s never been inside them before, it’s easy enough to get in, his hands resting in their holes and his head in the middle.

“Remember, the safety word is red, or stomp your foot.” She carefully lowers the top down, easily pinning Die inside. It’s a tight fit, the cushion doing a lot to keep it from chafing, but also making things a bit tighter than they would be without it. He can still breathe though, even if he can’t move at all. He can’t see anybody now, anyone except Snowman standing just to his right. “Crowbar, would you mind?”

“Whatever you need.” Crowbar comes around the side of the stocks. Die’s eyes follow him carefully, wondering if he’s the first one. He’s not. Rather, he’s the coatrack, as Snowman undoes her coat and slips it off, handing it to him. Die’s eyes snap straight over to her, his mouth going a bit dry at the sight. He’s seen her naked dozens of times now, but there’s a difference between naked and dressed in slinky frilly underwear. The bra’s doing wonders to her already excessive breasts, and the stockings make her legs look even longer. But it’s the crotchless panties that have his eyes stuck on them, and the dark pair of lips between her legs just waiting to have his mouth on them. He’s not the only one staring: every pair of eyes in the room is on her. “Anything else?”

“That’s all for now.” Snowman leans down until she’s face to face with Die. “Now, which order should we go in- Clover, get off of Cans’ lap.”

“You’re no fun!” Clover complains somewhere in the back. “It’s not even like he needs all of these dicks!”

“When it was your turn, everyone let you be the center of attention. Now it’s only fair you return the favour,” Snowman scolds him, though the raspberry that Clover blows makes it clear he’s less than pleased with Snowman’s verdict. She turns her attention back to Die. “Where we were? Ah yes, the order. Shall we go numerically? Or from smallest to largest? Either way, Cans will bring up the end, and Itchy will be at the start.”

Itchy just laughs, zipping up beside Snowman and leaning on the stocks. He’s got a step-stool in his hands and he sets it down directly in front of Die. “Hey, once it’s in Die, it’ll be plenty big enough.”

Die does his best to ignore Itchy, which is hard when he can’t turn away. He just looks at Snowman instead. “In order. That’s... fine.”

“Order it is. Itchy?” Snowman steps to the side, and Itchy’s crotch takes up Die’s entire viewpoint. He unzips, shoving his pants down and tugging his cock out. Die’s mouth goes dry. It’s not that he’s never seen Itchy’s cock before. It’s not even like he’s never touched it either - kind of inevitable that he would when the Felt’s made group sex into a bonding ritual - but there’s a difference between touching it when he’s in total control, and seeing it right in front of his face when he’s in restraints. “What do you say?”

Die presses his lips together, wanting to fall straight into whining and begging. But this is Itchy, and he’s got to at least try keep it together for a while, or look like he’s keeping it together. There are thirteen more cocks to go into him, and if he starts begging now, what’s he going to do when they really start adding up?

He’s still debating when Snowman slaps his ass and Die yelps with surprise, jerking forward. The stocks keep him in place, not even creaking when he moves. Snowman prompts him again. “What do you say?”

“Please,” He blurts out. That’s the right thing, and Itchy steps forward, sliding his cock right into Die’s open mouth. He expects Itchy to grab his head, but instead, his hands go out of view, grabbing onto the top of the stocks. Itchy starts thrusting right off the bat, not even giving Die a chance to get to work.

“Fuck yeah, this is great. You should just keep him like this all the time.” Itchy talks to someone - Snowman? - while thrusting away inside his mouth. “How fucking great would it be? If you’re horny, you could just stick your dick in. You could even make it coin operated.”

“And you’d be the only one to use it,” Fin drawls out, and the others crack up. Die would scowl at them, but all he can see is Itchy’s vest, and his mouth is full of cock.

“Nah, you’d be the only one who didn’t since you’re too busy pissing your money away in the slots,” Itchy throws back, and there’s more laughter and catcalls. Die can’t see Fin, but he already knows the exact pissy look that’s on his face. It always surprises Die how coherent Itchy can be when getting a blowjob. Die has trouble keeping his thoughts straight when he’s the one giving them.

“Now now boys, play nice.” Snowman’s somewhere behind Die, her exact location undetermined even when he fingers slide over his balls. The whine in his throat is quickly choked and muffled by Itchy’s cock, which is good because he’s still trying not to make it obvious how badly he wants all of this, or how nervous he is. She gently rubs the sensitive skin with one hand, the other resting on the swell of his ass. “No cheap shots.”

“Only money shots.” Itchy thrusts in deep and Die chokes a little, not quite prepared for it. He just laughs and backs out again, steadily fucking Die’s face. “Speaking of which, where are we supposed to come on him?”

“We’ll let Die decide that. Why don’t you ask him?” Snowman purrs, and Die arches his back up, wanting her to wrap that other hand around his cock and stroke. She doesn’t though, and the fingers on his balls slip away, leaving him hard and unsatisfied. “Tell Itchy where you want him to come.”

“Yeah Die, where do you want it?” Itchy’s cock pops out of Die’s mouth with an audible sound. He wraps a fist around it, stroking the cock right in front of his eyes. “You want me to come in your mouth? You want to taste it?”

He does. Die really wants to taste it. But he grits his teeth instead, refusing to ask for that. Itchy’s free hand slides down, shoving two fingers into Die’s mouth. He parts around them, sucking a little.

“You want another one already? I’m not even done yet.” Itchy pressing the head of his cock up against Die’s cheek, and a moment later, cum spurts out on his cheek. It’s hot and kind of a mess, and he can’t even turn away from it. He closes his eyes, but Itchy doesn’t get anywhere near them, just messing up the lower left side of his face. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck! Yeeeah!”

“Say thank you.” Snowman’s hand rests on Die’s ass, a reminder of what will happen if he doesn’t say it.

“Thank you.” Die murmers. Itchy steps down and takes a moment to do his pants up before heading back to the rest. Doze comes over next, and he’s still too short even on the step-stool, and they have to set up a second one. Snowman comes around from behind to help Doze step up. She unzips Doze, and strokes his cock a few times. Die licks his lips, wishes those fingers were around him right now. “Please.”

“Wonderful Die.” Doze does grip Die’s head this time, pushing his dick into Die’s mouth. He’s smaller than Itchy, and a lot less aggressive. Doze is perfectly content to sit back and let Die do all the hard work. He does, sucking steadily on Doze. It would be easier if he could bob his head up and down, but he can’t quite manage to do that with the stocks holding him still. Snowman leans on the top of the stocks, addressing the crowd. “I know you’re all terribly excited to see Die suck a dozen or so cocks, but it would be a shame not to use the other end when he’s positioned ever so nicely. Crowbar, would you mind helping prepare Die?”

“Sure, why not. Usually he’s the one setting me up to get fucked.” There are some chuckles and Die flushes with embarrassment. It’s not that he means to get Crowbar in trouble, it just... happens. He hears Crowbar head back over, and he’s nearly trembling by the time he feels Crowbar touch him, pushing his legs further apart. “Come on Die, spread ‘em.”

He does, feet sliding further out to the sides. Even though Doze is still in his mouth, even though he’s trying to focus on blowing him, he’s really focused on Crowbar’s hands. He gives a whole-body shiver when he feels the cold sensation of lubricant against his entrance, and another when Crowbar slips a finger in, starting to loosen him up.

Doze gives an annoyed and terribly slow thrust, trying to get his attention back on him. Die tries to, redoubling his efforts and sucking Doze hard, right up until the point where Crowbar slides a second finger in. Then he just moans, not even caring that everyone will hear this one. Doze complains, “Snowman-”

“I know. Die, pay attention.” Doze’s hips thrust in harder, and Die realizes that she’s giving him a bit of a push. There are two fingers inside of him, thrusting and stretching Die, and he fights to not get lost in it, doing as Snowman says. At least it’s a little easier with Doze’s hips moving too, making up for the missing bob that Die’s incapable of giving right now. “Much better.”

Crowbar adds a third finger, and Die squirms at the sensation. He manages to keep from whining, but just barely. He won’t be able to for much longer. Crowbar’s fingers thrust into him steadily, almost mechanically. He wonders if it’ll feel like that when Crowbar fucks him, and then he quietly hopes that by the time Crowbar’s number comes up that he does fuck him. Because right now, Die wants nothing more than Crowbar buried inside his ass.

Doze pulls out of his mouth, and Snowman wraps a hand around his cock, stroking him steadily. “Doze, where do you want to come?”

“W-wait, no, I get to d-nnhhg-” Die can’t handle the way Crowbar’s fingers are pushing into him. He fights to speak. “T-to decide.”

“And what is your decision?” Snowman’s clever fingers keep running over Doze’s cock, and Doze pants loudly, clearly nearing the edge. “Make it quick Die.”

“I-i. I want him to-” He bites his lower lip, fighting not to whine as Crowbar’s fingers slide out. “I want him to come-”

“Ahh-” Doze lets out a low shocked noise, and Die’s eyes snap shut as Doze comes right on his face. The bulk of it splatters on his other cheek, and he can’t tell if that’s coincidence or Snowman’s good aim. “Aaahhh... aahhhh... aaahhh...”

“There we go.” Die peeks, and Snowman’s still stroking Doze. Doze’s face comes into view for a moment: sated, blissful and slack. Snowman tucks Doze in and helps him down. “Is he ready?”

“I’d say so.” Crowbar says, stepping away from Die. Die’s breathing speeds up, knowing what’s about to happen. Snowman walks around behind Die, spreading his ass cheeks and looking for herself. Die keeps his teeth dug into his bottom lip to keep quiet.

“Trace?” She says. Die hears him come over, but doesn’t see him. Everyone laughs a little about something, and he shifts awkwardly. His cock is dripping precum onto the floor, and it twinges as he listens to Trace take his pants off. Die’s dying with anticipation, and when he finally feels the head of a cock press up against his entrance, it’s such a relief that he almost sobs. Two hands grab hold of his hips and Trace begins to push in. “Good?”

“Oh yeah, he’s really fucking tight,” Trace says, and there’s some laughter again. Die doesn’t know who they’re laughing at, and he doesn’t care right now. His fingers clench as the shaft slowly slides inside of him. “I’m shocked. I would have figured he’d be a lot looser considering how many dicks he’s probably taken in the past.”

Die scowls for a few seconds, and then Trace thrusts in and he can’t keep it up. His teeth slip and he lets out a moan. Snowman comes back around, standing right in front of him. Her pussy is right there, and he can smell her getting wet. She wraps a hand around the back of his head, stroking his neck. “Do you like Trace’s cock?”

“It’s- fine.” The words come out of his mouth reluctantly. Trace settles on a steady pace, cock thrusting into Die just right. It feels good, really good. Snowman strokes the back of his neck, coaxing the words out of him. “It’s- it’s good. I l-like it.”

“You like it? I think he loves it.” Trace thrusts in harder and Die moans again. It’s been a while since Die was fucked like this, and it’s good. He missed being bent over and having someone else’s hands on his hips. “So tell me Die, how often did you jerk off thinking about me inside of you?”

“I-I-” He’s caught off guard. Yes, he’s though of it - of this - so many times he can’t even count. But... he’s never expected anyone to ask him about it, besides Snowman when she got the specifics. Trace thrusts in again, angling it up enough to make him whine. “E-enough times- I-”

“Did it feel like this? Did you think my cock would feel just like this?” He comes to a stop inside of Die, his cock buried inside his ass. Die squirms, his eyes locked onto Snowman’s cunt.

“I- y-yes but... you’re so much b-bigger than you look,” He whispers it, and they laugh again, this time louder and harder. Trace smacks his ass, hard and Die whines, trying to shove his hips back against Trace’s cock. “B-but, yes! I. I thought it w-would be like this!”

“Oh yeah? Just like this?” And then just like that, Snowman steps to the side, and Trace comes around the stocks. But there’s still a cock buried inside of him, a cock that doesn’t belong to Trace, and Die just gapes at him. Trace gets down near his face, giving Die a shit-eating grin. “I think you were a bit off?”

“Who? Who’s t-there?” Die can’t even turn his head around to see. The mystery hands on his hips squeeze tighter, the cock thrusting in and out of him again. This shouldn’t make him harder, but it does, god it does. He has no idea who’s fucking him, but he likes it and he doesn’t want them to stop. “Please- d-don’t... don’t s-stop.”

“Do you know who it is?” Trace keeps on grinning at Die. “You have no fucking idea, do you? Well, here, you’ll know who this is.” He stands, yanking his trousers down to his knees and pulling his cock out. Trace is already hard, and Die opens his mouth, eagerly taking it into his mouth.

There’s no way he can think straight when he’s got a dick in both ends. Still, he tries to figure out who’s fucking his ass. They’re not too big if he mistook them for Trace. So it can’t be any of the bigger guys like Eggs or Biscuits, or Matchsticks. It’s not any of the really big guys either, like Sawbuck or Cans. It might be Stitch though, or Fin, or... or Crowbar.

It’s probably Fin. But he wants to make sure. The only way to be sure is to hear him. Die clenches around the cock inside of him, and gets a loud familiar moan from Fin. That solves the mystery, leaving Die to concentrate on sucking on Trace while Fin fucks him. They’ve both got a natural rhythm that syncs up with the other, and Die ends up feeling overwhelmed by their double-thrusts. He’s drooling a little around Trace’s cock, and he’s pushing his ass up for Fin to help him fuck Die at just the right angle.

“He’s real eager for this.” Fin gives up the farce, hands squeezing Die’s ass as he drives his cock in. Die moans around Trace’s cock, all but nodding. Fin keeps talking to Trace, thrusting steadily into him.“Bigger than he thought it would be, huh Trace?”

“Oh fuck off.” Trace snaps, and Die blinks, realizing only now why everybody laughed when he said that. Oh... Trace keeps fucking his mouth, Die’s head steadily held in place by the wooden stocks. Bending over like this is starting to get a bit uncomfortable. And there are still so many members left to go.

Fin smacks Die’s ass and he gasps again, gagging slightly on Trace’s cock as he chooses that moment to thrust in deep. His nose is pressed right up against Trace’s stomach and for a moment, he can’t really breathe or see too much, the taste of cock the one thing dominating his universe. Just as he’s about to have to flail around for help, Trace pulls out of Die’s mouth. He sucks in air, panting from the effort. Fin smacks him again, and he whines helplessly, “Fiiiin-”

“Keep your legs- uh- spread,” Fin grunts with effort, clearly getting close. He’s really fucking Die now, going hard. Die’s cock bobs with the constant thrusts, and he feels so close to coming too, even though nobody’s touching him. Trace shoves his cock back into Die’s mouth, keeping him from begging too much. “Fuck, this is-”

There’s a groan and Die’s eyes go wide as he feels Fin come inside of him, a hot surge of cum followed by his twitching cock, still buried inside of Die. He whines loudly, still shoving his hips back into Fin’s softening cock. Trace is hard as ever, the head of his cock pressing against the inside of Die’s cheek and thrusting a few times, until it starts to hurt a little.

“Careful.” Snowman’s hands slip into view, giving Trace’s hips a nudge so he’s facing Die straight on again. She strokes Die’s sore cheek, then steps out of view. “We’ve only just begun. Don’t ruin this for everyone else.”

“Y-yeah asshole.” Fin slips out of Die, leaving him empty and desperate, his cock still hard and desperate to have someone put a hand on it. The only thing Fin puts a hand on is his ass, which he gives another hard spank. It must be getting red by now and Die squirms. “Don’t ruin it.”

“Fuck you.” Trace is usually more clever than that, but he sounds distracted. He is still fucking Die’s mouth, and based on how breathy he sounds, he might be close to coming. Die sucks as eagerly as he can on Trace, waiting for the next cock to go inside of him. Trace seems to appreciate it, and his hips speed up, fucking Die’s face about as hard as Fin fucked his ass.

He knows it’s coming, but he can’t stop the small disappointed sound that comes out when Trace pulls out of Die’s mouth. Itchy speaks up from somewhere behind Die, and he can hear that shit-eating grin on his face. “Sounds like somebody wants more! Cram it back in Trace!”

“No, I don’t think so.” Trace strokes his cock quickly, holding it right in front of Die’s mouth. “If he wants it, he can open up for it.”

He shouldn’t. Die knows he should at least try to be stubborn. But he doesn’t want to be anymore. He opens his mouth instead, tongue lolling out. Trace’s fist runs over his cock in quick violent strokes, and Die’s eyes turn up, trying to see his face from this angle. It’s hard, but he gets a glimpse, watching as Trace’s face clenches up, just as he comes in Die’s mouth. It’s not perfect, only some of it ending up on his tongue. Most of his cum ends up on Die’s chin. But at least he has some of it, and he swallows, his own cock throbbing desperately.

“Now, who’s next?” Snowman walks around behind Die, the steady click of her feet echoing through the room. She stops, tapping her foot impatiently. “Clover, I thought we talked about this.”

“Oh-ho-ho-ho!” He titters in the background. “Oooh but Die’s already so busy! I’m just helping out!”

There’s a moment of silence. Trace gives Die a pat on the head and slips off after tucking himself back into his pants. Cans finally speaks, sounding a little ashamed. “I tried to stop him.”

“Yes, I did hear you earlier. Though you didn’t try all that hard, did you-” There’s a gasp from Cans, and another series of titters from Clover. “It seems you won’t have the pleasure of Cans’ cock today Die. Clover’s decided to muscle in on your territory.”

“Oh? That’s... fine.” Die actually feels a little relieved. Cans was the one he was most worried about. There were a number of large dicks among the various Felt members, but Cans was the largest. Watching Snowman take him often made Die cringe a little, expecting that it had to hurt quite a lot. But she never seemed to be troubled by it.

“Well then, we’ll simply move on to the next participant.” Snowman moves away from Cans and Clover, stopping nearby. “Ah, yes, of course. Come along.”

“Who is it? Are... are we still going in order?” Die asks, head moving from side to side. He knows he can’t see, but he can’t help, he wants to at least try. Looks like it’ll be another mystery for the time being. All he can do is push his ass out and run through the remaining members. “Snowman-”

“Shh.” One hand rests on his back, her hard fingers stroking over the flesh. “Don’t ask so many questions. It’s rather unbecoming.”

“S-sorry.” Die bites his lip, glad that no one’s sitting in front of him. They can’t see his face right now, and they can’t see how nervous he is. He hears someone come up behind him, and his cheeks get redder as he listens to them undress. Die’s thought about this a lot, but even in his fantasies, he always knew who it was fucking him. He has no idea who it is right now, and the anonymity of it all has him so hard that it hurts. Even the slightest touch would be enough to make him come.

She comes back around into view, giving him a smile. Die whines softly, letting her see exactly how anxious he is. Snowman just leans in and wipes his face clean. He feels one large hand settle just above the curve of his ass, and the head of someone’s cock pressing against him. It’s larger than he expected, and Die lets out a shocked hiccup as it starts to push in. Snowman just keeps cleaning him up, her hands touching his face soothingly.

“O-oh god,” Die sputters, his legs spreading even further apart to accommodate the cock. The thing about cocks is that it’s so hard to tell how big they really are, because once they’re inside, they all feel absolutely huge. But this one is big, he knows that for a fact, bigger than Fin was. He’s not sure he can fit it all. But it just keeps slowly sliding in, finding space even as Die becomes convinced there is none. He finally comes to a stop, his hips pressing up against Die’s cheeks. Die keens softly, caught on the knife’s edge of pain and pleasure.

Snowman gets down on her knees, face to face with him. She’s the only thing worth looking at, and his eyes fix on her face. She’s smiling, and he grimaces at her, trying to desperately convey how he feels. All she does is press a kiss to his cheek and whisper in his ear, “Tell him how big he is.”

“Y-you’re-” He spits out the word, resting the side of his head against Snowman’s. Die’s not sure he’d be able to say this without her here. And this isn’t even the last man in this room. “You’re s-so big.”

The cock slides out just a bit, and then thrusts in, making Die cry out. There’s some chuckling from the others, but there’s mostly a hush here. He has no idea if this is a good quiet or not, but Die doesn’t care. The only thing he cares about right now is the strange cock inside of him, and the feeling of Snowman’s shell on his cheek.

“P-please.” He closes his eyes. The hand on the small of his back presses down ever so slightly, and the next thrust makes Die bite his lip hard enough to nearly break the skin. Snowman takes his face in his hands and he begs, not even sure if he’s talking to who’s fucking him, or to her. “Please.”

Snowman leans her forehead against his. He expects her to kiss him, but she doesn’t. She just keeps their faces pressed together, so close that it would be uncomfortable and offputting in any other circumstance. But he can’t move at all, and he’s just relieved to have someone comforting him.

The man begins to fuck Die. He takes his time, moving slowly but steadily. Each thrust in just sends Die out of his mind. He knows he’s moaning out loud, knows that everyone can hear him going at it like a whore, but he doesn’t care. Snowman keeps her face close to his, eyes fixed on his face. Her breath is warm on his cheeks and nose. She reaches out, twining her fingers with his. Die clutches her hands with his, glad to have something to hold onto.

He’s been on edge for so long that he’s not prepared for the thrust that sends him over. He feels the cock thrust in deep at just the perfect angle, and then he’s nearly screaming, body twisting up and thrusting forward helplessly. Die’s never come like this before, never ever come from just being fucked, and the sensation is insane. His vision blots out as his brain shuts down from the constant throbbing pleasure. Snowman’s lips kiss his cheeks and Die makes helpless strangled sounds, clenching around whoever’s inside of him.

“Fuck! Holy fuck-” That’s Quarters, his other hand clenching Die’s hips as they buck back against him. It’s Quarters inside of him. Die’s not sure what he feels, other than a constant wash of pleasure. He manages to keep fucking Die for a while, but not too long. Just as Die’s vision is clearing up, he hears that tell-tale grunt, and shudders as Quarters comes inside of him.

Die looks at Snowman, mouth open as he pants, eyes watering, and she kisses the corner of his mouth tenderly, her hands untangling from his. “Good boy,” She whispers and stands. Die just keeps gasping in air, struggling to stay upright as Quarters slips out. Snowman bends her arms behind her back, and a moment later she slips her bra off her shoulders and down her arms. He gets a glimpse of her bare breasts before she wraps the bra around his head. The cups cover his eyes and everything goes dim. He can sort of see a faint impression of her moving.

“Now that’s what I wanted to see.” Matchsticks drawls and the others catcall. Die turns his head back and forth to see if he can dislodge it, but she’s got it tied on pretty tightly. “Why can’t we just take a break with you?”

“Oh you’ll have plenty of chances to get your hands on me later.” She walks around Die, back towards the others again. Die strains to listen, trying to figure out who she’s sending up next. Even though he’s spent, he still feels desperate and aroused.

Whoever walks over to Die is heavy-set. Die hears the floor shift underfoot, though he walks so softly that his footsteps can barely be heard. The man comes to a stop in front of Die, whose lip trembles a bit when he hears his pants come down. He opens his mouth without being prompted. The cock that slides in is as girthy as the one that was just inside of him, and he has to open his mouth much wider.

“I gotta see this, now. I always wonder how broads handle it.” Itchy says, followed by the sound of a chair scraping on the floor and some shushing from other parts of the room. Still, Die hears others come over to watch. The cock slides deeper into his mouth, giving Die a small spark of fear when the head reaches the back of his throat and keeps pushing. He’s had his mouth around large cocks in the past, but most of them weren’t this long, or this thick.

It presses down against his tongue, heavier than he would have expected. Die’s throat is straight thanks to the stocks, and as the cock pushes into it, he chokes. It isn’t as bad as it could be, but it still feels weird. It pulls out a moment later, slipping out much quicker than it pushed in. He’s still not sure if it was all the way in his mouth though. He thought he felt a bit of stomach press up against his forehead, but he’s not sure.

Die catches his breath and then opens his mouth wide again. He’s expecting how thick it is this time, though that doesn’t make it that much easier to take it. Whoever it is goes a bit faster, pushing snuggly into Die’s throat. He fights through his gag reflex, and the way his whole throat expands. The hole in the stocks was snug, but with the cock widening his throat, it quickly becomes almost unbearably tight. He holds his breath, and just as he’s about to give out, it pulls out of his throat and he can breathe again.

“Goddamn son.” Stitch remarks softly. Die flushes at how impressed he sounds. He gets a couple of deep breaths in and opens his mouth once more.

This repeats for what seems like an eternity. The cock pushes in, Die sucks on it as much as it can and then struggles to stay calm while it pushes in too deep to breathe. Whoever it is starts getting harder, rougher, fucking Die’s face a few times before pulling out. He chokes more than he wants to, and gags enough times to make the bystanders cringe. But each time, the cock pulls out before his vision begins to get too dark, and as soon as he’s got air in his lungs again, he gets his mouth open.

It’s only as he thrusts in deeper than before, deeper than even Die thought he could take it, that he realizes who this is. His face ends up pressed hard against Sawbuck’s soft and voluminous body, and even as Die’s squirming helplessly as his body fights against the intrusion, he feels that sudden relief as he can put a name to the cock inside of him. He also finds himself somewhat shocked that Snowman can handle him so easily. He’s having trouble staying on his feet, and they’re not even close to done yet. Die’s not sure how she manages it, but if she can do it, so can he.

This is what passes through Die’s mind as he starts to black out from a lack of air. Once again, the cock pulls back just in time, and Die desperately claws air into his lungs. He waits for Sawbuck to push back in, but he doesn’t. Instead, there’s just the sound of skin on skin as Sawbuck jerks off, and Die keeps his mouth wide open, tongue sliding out enough to make it clear how much he wants this.

Sawbuck grunts - the only sound he’s made so far - and Die tips his head up as far as he can, flinching ever so slightly as he feels the cum hit his face. At least he’s wearing a make-shift blindfold so nothing gets in his eyes. Die opens his mouth, finding it hard to speak. His voice is thick and scratchy. “Thank y-you.”

He feels fingers wipe at his face again, and Die leans into the touch. Right now, what he wants is for someone, anyone, to just put their hands on him in a non-sexual way. He needs some sort of comfort.

“I can’t believe you do that to women.” Trace sounds partly impressed, but also partly incredulous.

“Only to the ones who ask me to.” Sawbuck sounds offended by Trace’s words. Die just coughs, trying to clear his throat.

“You can fight later. Move.” Snowman gets everyone away from the front of the stocks. Die’s fingers are starting to go a little numb. He should probably say something. But if he does... he knows he can do this. Die’s sure of it.

There are two sets of footsteps this time. They don’t end up being much of a surprise though, not when Eggs excitedly says, “It ain’t you this time!”

He sees movement coming up around the front, one lumbering figure - Eggs. At the same time, he hears a zipper from behind him, and the crumple of fabric hitting the floor. Must be Biscuits. This is confirmed when he feels a hand take hold of his hips, and Biscuits uncertainly asking Snowman, “Can we?”

“Of course. It’s only fair.” Snowman sounds like she’s speaking in Die’s ear. He looks around, but he can’t see her. But her voice is still so close by. Her fingers touch the top of his head, turning it forward. Eggs must be opening his own pants too. Snowman’s fingers stroke over the crest of his skull. “You’ll certainly enjoy this. They’ve gotten quite good at it.”

“What-” He starts to ask what she means by that, but is quickly muffled when Eggs pushes his cock into Die’s mouth. Biscuits does the same behind him, both of them stuffing him full. His hands twist helplessly as they start thrusting right away, not even taking a moment to let Die get used to the size of them.

They aren’t as big as Quarters was, but they’re still pretty large, and fairly wide. And they don’t move in time with each other. Fin and Trace had a rhythm, but these two are completely out of sync, and Biscuits is going just faster a little faster than Eggs, enough to even keep their out of sync thrusts from becoming adaptable to.

“It’s good as you,” Biscuits tells Snowman, his cock thrusting quickly into Die. He’s straining to keep on his legs, but it’s hard when Biscuits keeps rocking forward hard enough to push Die’s body up a little. His back has to arch when he’s unable to move forward in the stocks.

“Yeah, real good,” Eggs agrees, fucking Die’s mouth fairly hard. He’s not even really sucking on Eggs. Mostly he’s drooling, tracks sliding down the corners of his mouth. Die can’t see anything at all, not with Eggs so close to him, and especially not with the make-shift blindfold on.

Snowman’s hand slips off of the back of Die’s head, and he whines a little, wondering where she’s going. He can’t see, can barely hear or think with Eggs and Biscuits working on him. DIe’s completely overwhelmed, and also feeling terribly lost. He feels trapped and confused. The stocks are doing their job, but right now, he wants something comforting.

He’s not prepared for the moment a mouth covers his limp member. Die’s hips twitch forward instead of back for once. He hears a chuckle from Snowman, and her tongue slides over his still sensitive head. Die wants to say something, but all he can do is mumble desperately around Eggs’ cock.

She says nothing, just slowly sucks on his cock. Die doesn’t meant to push into her mouth, but the force from Biscuit’s thrusts do just that. Snowman takes it in stride, her mouth sucking briefly on him, only to let it go a moment later and to recapture it again. He imagines her sitting on the floor beneath him, her face turned towards his groin while Biscuts stands behind him, his thick hands holding onto Die while he keeps chugging away, and Die twists up, eyes going shut behind the soft cups of her bra.

Eggs comes without warning, shoving his cock deep into Die’s throat. Die chokes and swallows and swallows some more, desperately trying to suck Eggs dry. The thick taste of cum sticks with him, even after Eggs finishes and pulls out of Die’s mouth. He’s not expecting the rather gentle kiss from Eggs, and the bashful, “Thanks. You’re good.”

“Y-you’re. Welcome,” Die gasps, feeling a thrill running through him. Eggs, of all people, shouldn’t do this to him. But god was it nice to be kissed by him.

Biscuits is still going strong, out of time with Eggs in every way. Die’s not sure he can keep upright much longer, but he fights to. He especially tries because Snowman’s underneath him, and her mouth is on his cock and she’s so good at what she’s doing. But staying upright comes at the cost of getting loud, and he gets very loud, moaning and whining as Biscuits and Snowman drive him nuts.

He’s just starting to get hard again when Biscuits finally pulls out of Die. He hears Biscuits grunting, his hand working loudly over his cock, and then the splash of hot cum landing on his cheeks. Die whimpers, particularly when Snowman’s mouth slips off of him and never returns. “S-snowman-”

“I think that’s all the help you need,” She says and Die’s shoulders slump. The rest of his body follows soon after, wrenching his neck as his knees give out. Someone grabs hold of him, lifting Die back up before he can hurt himself. “Die, are you fine?”

“Y-yes. I just- I c-can’t stand-” He feels like he’s fucked up. This is what he wanted, and they’re barely halfway through and he can’t stay on his feet anymore. “I’m s-sorry...”

The stocks open a moment later, and Die’s eased out of them. He kneels on the floor, his hands tingling as blood rushes back in fully. Snowman pulls his makeshift blindfold off, sitting in front of him and checking to make sure he’s okay. “I think we pushed you too far.”

“N-no. It. I can s-still go. I just. I c-can’t stand...” He’s not entirely sure he’s telling the truth, but he wants to keep going. This is what he asked for. Die tries to get up, but his legs are still weak and trembling, and he just ends up sagging against her. Snowman doesn’t seem to mind, holding onto Die.

“If it’s too much, we can call it quits.” Crowbar presents this as a completely reasonable option, and not at all like a failure.

“Yeah, Snowman can just fill in for you.” Itchy clearly means it as a jibe and Die straightens up, shaking his head.

“Here-” Snowman slides in behind Die. He ends up sitting in her lap, one arm wrapped around his stomach, the other stroking along his neck. “Why don’t we make this a little easier? Boys, form a circle.”

“O-oh.” Die realizes where she’s going with this. The remaining members of the Felt ease themselves out of their chairs. Standing up, it becomes clear that they’re all hard. He’s not sure if that’s from watching Die, or from looking at Snowman. Her breasts are pressed up against his back, and if he focuses, he can smell how wet she is.

“Can you handle this?” She asks, and he nods. Snowman pushes him up into a kneeling position. She’s still pressed tight against his back, her arm still slung around his torso. Her other hand tilts his head up, right so he’s face to face with Crowbar’s crotch. Crowbar gives him a bit of a smile, something that’s meant to be encouraging, or maybe fond. Die reaches out and undoes his trousers for him, leaning in immediately.

“Aw fuck-” Crowbar sounds satisfied. He’s much easier to blow than most of the others. Crowbar’s of average size, and Die couldn’t be happier about it. He slips his mouth down Crowbar’s cock, sucking on it and bobbing his head, just like he usually does. He eyes either side of Crowbar - Stitch to the left, Matchsticks to the right - and then reaches out for them, fumbling with their pants. He’s not as smooth, but he gets his hands around them easily enough, stroking both men.

Die’s got a good rhythm going on when Snowman gently pulls his head back and off of Crowbar, turning him to face Stitch. He swaps his hand and mouth, stroking Crowbar while sucking on Stitch. His cock is different than the others, the old scar tissue on the bottom making Die wince a little in sympathy. His tongue keeps sliding over the head of Stitch’s dick, eyes fixed up on Stitch’s face.

“Y’know, I’m good-” Matchsticks says as Snowman pops Die’s head off of Stitch’s cock. Die knows what to do, and while he moves his hands one dick to the left, his mouth easily closes on top of Matchsticks. He’s got something to prove here, and he proves it, sucking on Matchsticks as hard as he can. Matchstick clearly isn’t expecting it and one hand grabs onto the top of Die’s head. “Holy fuck!”

“Kid’s better than I thought he would be,” Stitch admits and Die glows with tired pride. He’s so glad he’s got Snowman holding him up and giving him some direction. Die feels like he’s running a marathon and the finish line is in sight, but he’s still stumbling on the way there. Snowman coaxed him to switch again, and he settles on a steady pattern, alternating between the three of them.

He’s at least got experience in this, and enough practice thanks to Itchy and Clover’s requests. And as strange as it sounds, he’s also got plenty of experiencing in knowing when Crowbar and Stitch are close to coming. Matchsticks is still mostly a mystery to Die, and he’s not quite expecting it when he pops his mouth off of his cock and takes a shot straight to the face. He manages to get his eyes snapped shut, even as the sticky stuff covers his forehead and right eye. “Snowman-”

The touch of her hands comforts him and she guides his head carefully now that he can’t see. Crowbar and Stitch are easy to tell apart, and with his fists working their way up and down their shafts, he just settles for sucking on the heads of their cocks. He’s so close, he can taste it-

Die does taste it, and swallows as Crowbar comes with a loud shocked sound. Stitch is along right after him, covering the left side of his face. Even Die can’t help but moan a little, glad that it’s over, glad that he finished. He may not have gotten everyone but he got most of them and that’s something. He sags back into Snowman, panting and pressing his face against her shoulder. Snowman just holds onto him, her hand smoothing over his head. “Well done. You did very good tonight. I’m proud of you.”

He just keeps his face pressed against her until she finally pushes it off, carefully dabbing at his face. When he finally opens his eyes, he sees she’s been using her bra, now thoroughly stained. Most of the other are gone, except for Cans and Clover who are still preoccupied in the chairs at the back. Snowman gets to her feet, taking her usual robe from Crowbar and slips it on. Die can’t help but think that she always looks like a prize fighter, tired but triumphant. Today, he’s the one who’s pulled up onto weak legs, Crowbar slipping under his arm and carrying Die through the threshold of the door.

A few are still hanging around outside - Itchy, Doze and Trace - and Itchy gives Die’s arm a friendly punch. “Good work man, you’re a fucking trooper.”

“Thanks.” The words are pretty weak coming out, but he still smiles. Trace does the same, surely leaving a bit of a bruise there. Doze just nods, not saying much else.

Die’s bedroom is downstairs, but Crowbar takes him away from that, along the top hall and over to Snowman’s room. He lets himself in, and Die’s a bit surprised to see the insides. He always expected something a little... grander. It’s very nice, but in many ways, very simple and plain. Her bed is the largest thing there, and Crowbar carefully sets Die down on it. “There you go. Nothing better than a nap when it’s all said and done.”

“Thank you Crowbar. Bring us up some leftovers.” Snowman gives Crowbar a brief kiss, sweet and a little chaste, and Die’s heart clenches a little in his chest. Then he’s gone, and it’s just him and Snowman.

Die watches her undress, hanging up the stockings and the panties and the robe before crawling into bed with Die. She just slips herself in behind him, just like she did before. Her bed is wonderful and soft after the stocks and the floor, and her body’s even nicer, warm and comforting.

“I know how tiring it can be. Go ahead and sleep, I’ll be right here.” She’s so calm, and Die could easily drift off. He’s hard, but it’s nothing desperate, nothing that he needs release from. It would be so easy to just close his eyes and sleep-

“Oh no.” It occurs to him that he forgot something important, something vital. Die turns around to face her. “I forgot you. You never got off.”

“It’s fine, I can take care of myself,” She assures him, but he’s already got his hand creeping up her thigh, pausing to make sure this is fine. It’s not part of the the orgy, not something that happens in that room where everything becomes acceptable. This is her bedroom. She might not want him to touch her here. His hand stays right at the top of her thigh, hesitating, and after a small sigh, she puts her hand around it and pushes his fingers up that last inch. “If you want to-”

“I do.” He slips them inside of her, pausing as he realizes how wet she is. Die could smell her earlier but... he still hadn’t realized she was this desperate. Snowman shivers as he runs his finger over her clit, and then settles in to a solid rhythm. “I’m sorry...”

“You had a lot to remember. It’s-” She makes a soft sound, content but full of effort, and rocks her hips into his hand. “Sometimes difficult to keep track of everyone. The world just narrows down so there’s only you and... well.”

“Yeah.” Die feels shy to say it out loud. It’s different when they’re in the room, when you can just let all your inhibitions go and beg and moan and think only about the cocks inside of you or around you. Outside of it, it just feels a little odd to say so, even with his fingers inside of her. “It’s... it’s nice.”

“It is. But very- aah - very tiring.” Her clit is swollen, and each rub of his fingers seems to send little shocks through her body, making her hips twitch constantly. It must have been torture to be this turned on and to not touch yourself at all. It had been like hell for Die, and at least he had been stimulated in other ways. “I always want to sleep for days afterward.”

Die’s feeling that tiredness too, the urge to just close his eyes and sleep right now. But he stays awake, keeps his hands working on Snowman, because he wants to see her come. And because he likes having someone to talk to who understands. “I wish... I wish I could last like you did. I couldn’t even finish...”

“It takes practice. I never did anything that rough for ages and ages,” Snowman reminds him, even as her voice gets high and a little breathy. Her eyes are at half-lid, and her hips keep moving faster, almost frantically so. Still, she’s so coherent and composed, even on the edge of coming apart. “You’ll master it in time, if you want to.”

He’s nodding, even before she finishes. Die’s spent his whole life feeling ashamed for the things he wants. This is finally a chance to have them safely, and with people who care about him - or at least with people who will look out for him. That means the world to him.

Snowman’s eyes shut, and he watches her face twist up as she comes. It’s strange how beautiful she is, even when she looks like she’s in pain. She’s so quiet, so unlike how she sounds in the room during their orgies. He barely hears her, mostly feeling her body tense up and then collapse, all the tension running out of her a moment later. His fingers are sticky, and he wraps them around his cock, stroking the hard-on that’s only gotten worse as they went on.

“Wait-” Snowman reaches over him, coming back with a handful of tissues. She gets them over the head of his cock. “Okay, now you can.”

Die nods, not quite understanding while on the knife’s edge of arousal. He strokes himself quickly, eyes sliding from her face to her breasts, and then carefully reaches out with his free hand to touch them. Die’s not trying to last longer, but he still feels a moment of shame when his palm brushes over her nipples, and he comes half a second later. Snowman holds onto him, keeping her hand in place and catching the rather weak offering he has for his second go round.

They make sense a moment later when she dumps them in the garbage, realizing that she just prevented what would otherwise be a rather messy wet spot. Snowman settles back in, coaxing Die into her arms again. His face ends up resting against her right breast, the rest of him curling up against her. This is what he wants more than anything, more than sex itself; just to be held by someone after it’s all said and done. His eyes drift closed.

When he wakes up, his body is aching, and there’s someone else here in the dark. He’s startled at first that he didn’t react to someone entering, but when he hears Crowbar’s voice, he understands why he slept through it. “-brought one for him too, if he wakes up.”

“I’m sure he will.” Snowman presses something against her mouth - leftovers from whatever Scratch made for them this time. They smell good. “Have you given it any thought?”

“Some. I don’t know what to ask for.” Crowbar’s hand comes into sight briefly, offering Snowman another piece. “Maybe what I did last time.”

“Something for you, not me,” She sounds slightly exasperated, like this is an old discussion, “Not that I didn’t enjoy it-”

“That was the point.” Die can nearly hear the grin in Crowbar’s voice, and Snowman smiles a little, slightly embarrassed. “I enjoyed it too, don’t doubt for a second I didn’t. I could listen to you come all day long.”

“I still want you to pick something that’s about you.” Snowman seems a little flustered as well, even though she’s smiling fondly at him. “I’m not shy about asking for what I want, you shouldn’t be either.”

“I’m not. Believe me, when I know what I want, I go for it.” He feels the bed shift a little as Crowbar sits down on it. “Like with you.”

“As I recall, I was the one who said something first.” Die suddenly feels nervous again, like he’s accidentally intruding on something private. He should be asleep, not listening in on them as they... well. Flirt. The look on Snowman’s face as she stares up at Crowbar is... it’s making him feel exactly how tired and lonely he is. Even after all of that... he still feels alone.

He closes his eyes, trying to force himself to go back to sleep. But he’s all too aware of Crowbar now, sitting just behind Die, and Snowman staring up at him. “I was waiting for the right time. It’s hard to explain to the woman of your dreams that you realized you were in love with her when you saw her beat off three men while being taken from behind. Nothing really prepares you for that.”

“Preparation is often overrated.” Die can hear the love in her voice. He’s still trying hard to fall asleep, but his attempts to concentrate on that are shattered when Snowman touches his face. “Are you hungry?.”

“W-what?” So apparently she knew the whole time. Die’s glad that it’s dark in here because he’s pretty sure he’s turning red. “Um, n-no, I’m good.”

“Are you sure? It’s pretty great.” Crowbar leans over, looking down at Die. He tries to look okay, and fails miserably. Crowbar at least has the decency not to say anything, giving him a soft pat on the back. “You did good. Everybody said as much over dinner. Even Itchy was impressed.”

“... really?” Die wasn’t sure he could believe Crowbar. After all, it was in his best interest if Die didn’t have a breakdown or anything. Lying about that stuff would be for the best... but Crowbar wasn’t a liar. And when he nodded, Die felt a small throb of pride, even as his cheeks got redder. “Oh... good.”

“Mmhmm.” Snowman brings him in close again, stroking Die’s head. “We’re all impressed by what you managed to do tonight.”

He buries his head against her chest, wishing he could always stay like this. Die ends up focusing on Snowman’s breasts for a moment, and clearly misses Crowbar undressing, only snapping back to it when he clears his throat and asks, “Do you mind?”

“Um- oh! oh, yeah, no, I’ll-” He goes to sit up, and Crowbar and Snowman both laugh, clearly trying not to. Die’s about ready to get huffy when Snowman takes hold of Die and coaxed him back down onto the bed with her. It’s only then that he realizes that Crowbar was asking permission to join, not kicking Die out. “Oh...”

“We really need to work on your self-esteem one of these days.” Crowbar sets his clothes on a nearby chair and crawled into bed behind Die. One arm goes around his waist, his front pressing up against his back. “Because, for the record, we’re pretty fond of you.”

Snowman nods sagely and Die gives a started little chuckle, his vision getting a bit watery. He blinks it clear, clearing his throat before he speaks. His voice is steadier than it’s been all night, even if he can’t see them properly. “You know the feeling’s mutual... right?.”

“We know.” She kisses his forehead. “Now go to sleep. You’re too tired to stay up any longer.”

Snowman’s right of course. Die closes his eyes again, feeling safe and secure between the two of them. They’re right after all. They do care about him. And he cares about them too, all of the Felt. Even the assholes. Sleep comes easier than it has in years, and he finally gets the rest he needs.


End file.
